Stolen Moments
by AnnCarter
Summary: Lucifer might be forced to live in Hell again, but he'll take any opportunity to see Chloe, even if it's just for a couple of minutes as she sleeps. [Post season 4 finale and presumably before the season 5 premiere. Fluff Deckerstar with a touch of angst.]


_All rights for Lucifer are Warner Bros'. I own nothing._

**AN: **So I started writing it back in May after that finale (she said sobbing uncontrollably), and then for about seven months I didn't touch it due to personal issues, so it's _really_ satisfying to be able to finally finish it. Now please tell me season 5 is going to give us the Deckerstar happiness we deserve or I'm going to burn down Netflix for cancelling the show.

Dedicated to L. This probably wouldn't have been posted without her.

* * *

He watched her every night as she slept.

She was beautiful, lying there in her bed, her hair spread on her pillow, her lips separated just enough to let air out. She always slept with the door open, in case her daughter might need something, and he was grateful for it, because it meant that he could see her. He could stand there every night, watching her sleeping, without her knowing. He could make sure she was safe.

There was a sound of rustling behind him, and out of pure instinct, he grabbed the arm of the person behind him just as they reached out to get hold of him. It took him a moment longer, though, before he realised the arm was familiar. Hearing the person behind him gasping, he knew he, too, realised who he was.

"Luci?" He asked in surprise.

Lucifer sighed and let go of the arm. "Hello, brother," He said quietly, turning to face the Angel.

Amenadiel was still staring at him, looking completely dumbfounded, and Lucifer sighed again before pulling his brother away, to the empty room that used to be Maze's. As quietly as he could, he closed the door behind him. He then turned back to his brother, who was still staring at him, but now seemed to have recovered enough to actually speak.

"Chloe said you went back to Hell," He said, taking in Lucifer's appearance. He was wearing the same suit he wore when he left earth — the same suit he'd been wearing ever since — but somehow it didn't seem to matter when he was in Hell. Now, on the other hand, he felt just how long it's been since he'd last changed. He was nearly overcome by a desire to go to LUX and take another suit.

"I did," Lucifer said eventually, understanding that the sentence was meant as a question.

"What are you doing here?" His brother pressed further, understanding he wasn't going to voluntarily give information.

"I can ask you the same thing," Lucifer retorted, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Amenadiel pointedly. "Don't you have a baby to protect?"

Amenadiel ignored the clear sarcasm in his voice. "Maze is there," He explained. Lucifer nodded slightly in understanding. "After Chloe told us you left, I started coming over. I figured you'd want me to make sure she's safe."

Despite himself, Lucifer felt touched. With his own son to look after, it wasn't like Amenadiel had free time, and yet he came to watch Chloe because he knew Lucifer needed it.

"Thank you," Lucifer said quietly.

Amenadiel shrugged it off. "Now that you're back, though-"

"I'm not back," Lucifer cut him off. Amenadiel frowned. "I just wanted to see Chloe." He looked away. He knew if he met his brother's gaze he'd see right through him; how desperate he was to be able to stay. "I need to go back to Hell. The Demons wouldn't give up on coming back here, not while I'm on earth."

Amenadiel's frown deepened. "I see," He said quietly, his voice serious. "Still, we should wake Chloe up-"

"No." Lucifer grabbed his brother's arm, forcing him to stop. "I haven't told her before and you're not going to now. It would only hurt her further."

"It's not your choice to make," Amenadiel pointed out. Before Lucifer could reply, though, his brother added, "You haven't told her before? How many times have you been here?"

"I needed a few tests to see if I got the speed-of-time-in-Hell to speed-of-time-here ratio right," He said, trying to avoid answering the question. He wouldn't lie, no matter what was at stake, but maybe he could avoid the question altogether. He _did_ work quite a bit to get the time ratio right.

His brother was used to his tricks, though. "You've been here a lot, haven't you?" He asked knowingly. Lucifer didn't reply. "Lucifer-" Matters were serious indeed if his brother used his full name, "-you need to tell Chloe."

"I can't." The torment in his voice was clear but he didn't care. "I _have_ to go back to Hell. How do you think she'd feel if she had to live through this, not knowing when and if I'd come back? Having to say goodbye every time?" He sighed. "At least now she has a chance to move on."

"You really believe she can move on?"

"Eventually, if I stay out of the way."

"You really think that?" There was a doubtful note in his brother's voice.

Lucifer nodded stubbornly. "She can," He said quietly. "She got over Pierce and Detective D— Dan," He cut himself off. "If I stay out of the way, she'll get over me, too." The thought was almost too painful to bear, but he had to give her the chance to forget him. For her sake.

"Luci, Father brought her here for you!" Amenadiel said in exasperation. "It's not the same as whatever she had with Cain or Dan!"

"Be that as it may," Lucifer said evenly, "If I hadn't come here, she'd never have known." Amenadiel said nothing. They both knew he was right. "She deserves the chance to move on."

"Then why are you here? You want her to find you!"

Lucifer shook his head. "I just want to see her while I still can." He blinked quickly, trying to stop the tears he could already feel in his eyes. "She's human; eventually she'll die. And we both know where she'll end up." _And that I'm not welcome in Heaven,_ the thought remained unsaid, but it didn't need to be spoken. They both knew it. "I want to see her while I still can."

Amenadiel sighed. "Just think about it, Luci. She deserves to know."

"I already thought about it," Lucifer insisted, shaking his head. "I'm not going to say anything, and neither are you, brother." Amenadiel opened his mouth to argue, but Lucifer spoke before he could, cutting off whatever he had to say. "Promise me you won't tell her," He said warningly.

The Angel sighed. "Fine," He agreed, but Lucifer could see just how unhappy he was with that promise. He shook his head and then left, giving up on the argument.

Lucifer sighed. Regardless of his brother's promise, the fact he was spotted was bad. Very bad.

* * *

He didn't dare coming to see her for over a week. He couldn't help the feeling something or someone would be there; a human or a celestial waiting patiently for him to appear. He didn't like that idea.

Eventually, though, he couldn't take it anymore. He had some of his most-loyal demons — Maze's favourite siblings, or at least, those she hated the least — promise to keep Hell under control; once he was sure things will be alright, he left, heading back to earth.

The house was quiet when he got there, but it was the middle of the night, so he wasn't surprised. He made his way to the hallway outside Chloe's room, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Still, following his run-in with Amenadiel, even the quietest footsteps were thunderous to his ears.

He stopped outside her room, in his usual spot. He couldn't see her in bed, but there was definitely _something_ under the covers. Or someone? Was it another man?

Even though he was the one to say she needed to get over him, he could feel himself filling with jealousy. Who was this guy to think he's good enough for Chloe? He better not hurt her. He better be worthy of her. Hell or not, if someone did something to her—

"Lucifer," She breathed out behind him.

_Bollocks._

Slowly, he turned around to face her. She was wearing her pyjamas, but it was clear she'd been awake for a while now. He could now see a blanket and a cup — with what looked like coffee — at the edge of the hallway behind her. She'd been waiting for him.

_I'm going to kill him. _He thought furiously. _I'm really going to kill him. _

Chloe frowned. "Who?"

_Bollocks. _He didn't realise he spoke out loud. "Amenadiel," He replied shortly.

Her frowned deepened. "Amenadiel? Why?"

It was his turn to frown. "Didn't he tell you I'd be here?"

She shook her head. "Maze told me. I didn't even know he knows."

_Bloody bastard. _Despite himself, Lucifer was impressed with his brother. Amenadiel used to be a man of few words and fewer tricks; he certainly learned a lot over the past couple of years. He should've made him promise not to tell _anyone_, but admittedly, he'd have probably found a way around it as well. His older brother did have an annoying tendency to assume he was right and do what he thought was best.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, cutting his thoughts off.

His eyes found hers again, and he could see the fear in them and the tears already gathering at the sight of him in her house. Instinctively, he reached out to cup her cheek, to wipe away the tears that hadn't even escaped yet. Her skin was just as soft as he'd remembered. He revelled in the sensation.

"Don't you know?" He asked softly. She bit her lower lip in an uncharacteristic uncertainty, and he let his thumb gently wipe away a stray tear, caressing her skin lovingly. "I had to see you."

She smiled shakily, despite her tears. "I missed you," She whispered, her voice choked.

"I missed you too," He admitted. He then sighed, not wanting to sully that moment but knowing he'd have to. "But I can't stay." His eyes darkened. "The demons are under control now, but only while I'm there. Even coming here for minutes is risky. I have to go back."

She nodded, trying to put on a brave face, but he could see the pain in her eyes, the quivering of her lower lip, the new tears shining in her eyes. It was exactly the pain he was trying to save her from. He really _was_ going to kill Amenadiel for putting her through it. _Or better yet,_ he thought with devilish satisfaction, _I'll put him through hell_. _Isn't that my speciality?_

She took a deep breath. "Come on," She said before taking his free hand and turning away.

He blinked in surprise. "What?" He managed as he followed her, barely registering anything around him. "Chloe, what— where are we—?"

"Trixie is with Dan," She said briskly. "And it's too late for anyone else to stop by. Unless..." She frowned as she looked up at him. "Do you think Amenadiel or Maze would come here? Can they sense you're back?"

He was staring at her in a mixture of surprise and confusion, but hearing the question, he slowly shook his head. "Not that I know, no. I don't think anyone can 'sense' other celestials. Apart from Remy, probably, but she's the hunter among us, and she's back in the Silver City. Why are you asking?"

She nodded briefly, more to herself than to him, and then led him downstairs to the living room. He paused in surprise as soon as it came into view, but she didn't even hesitate. She simply walked to the table and started lighting the candles on it.

It wasn't much — a simple dinner with wine and candles — but to him it felt like the best date anyone could have ever planned. It was clearly meant to be some sort of a do-over for their last date; given how horribly wrong that one went, Lucifer had no objection to it. His only problem was that he couldn't stay.

"Chloe..." He started, his heart already breaking.

She looked up at him, and he could see his pain reflected in her eyes. "I know you have to go back," She said, trying her best to stay calm, though he could hear the quivering of her voice, "But would it really..." She took a slightly shaky breath, "Would it really be that bad if we took just that moment to us?"

He hesitated. He wanted to say 'no' more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life, but what if the demons found out he won't be back as quickly as he usually was? He only dared leaving Hell for short stretches of time nowadays; nothing more than the equivalent of minutes on Earth. What if some of them tried to take the opportunity to come here? What if they hurt the ones he loves?

"I couldn't live with myself if that moment is the way they get to you," He replied eventually, his heart heavy. "I couldn't. If they hurt you or your little urchin or Charlie because I took that time to be here..." His eyes darkened. "I can't let that happen, Chloe."

She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. "Okay," She said quietly, her voice filled with pain.

He hesitated another moment, a thought slowly coming into his mind. There _was_ a way he could think of, but it would require some help, and he wasn't sure he could get that help.

_Then again, _He reminded himself, _It's all his fault to begin with, anyway. That's the least he can do right now. And that'd be mild compared to what I'll do to him for telling Chloe._

He reached into his pocket before realising he didn't have his phone, because there wasn't really any use for phones in Hell. He briefly wondered whether there'll be any point to using the old way — would it even work now? — before deciding it was worth a shot. He didn't really have much to lose at this point.

To Chloe's puzzlement — he could see it on her face right before he closed his eyes — he pressed his palms together and started praying.

There was a sound of wings and then he could hear steps behind him. He dropped his hands and opened his eyes, feeling his body relaxing. He didn't know if it would work, but clearly, it was made to keep working, presumably until the end of time. _Whoever thought Dad would make something useful? _He thought in amusement mixed with reluctant appreciation.

"Luci?" Amenadiel spoke behind him, sounding surprised.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and turned to face this brother. "Stop it," He said. "I told Chloe you know."

Amenadiel gave her an apologetic look and dropped the act. "Why did you call me?" He asked instead, turning his gaze back to Lucifer.

"You can communicate telepathically?" Chloe asked in surprise behind him.

Amenadiel shook his head. "I can hear a prayer meant for me," He explained, "But that's it. We don't talk like that."

"Back to the point, Brother." Lucifer said impatiently. "I need you to watch over Hell for a couple of hours."

Amenadiel narrowed his eyes. "You know I can't leave Charlie," He said. But in his eyes Lucifer could see another response. _How do I know it'll be just a couple of hours?_

"He'll be fine. Besides, Maze is still there, right?" _You know I don't lie, _He replied silently with his own gaze. Amenadiel nodded. "Charlie will be fine then."

"Luci—"

"I wouldn't have asked if there was any other way," Lucifer cut him off before mouthing, _you were the one who told her. _

Interestingly, once reminded of that, Amenadiel's objections seemed to melt away. He sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll see you in Hell."

Lucifer nodded briefly and turned away, once again facing Chloe. There was a sound of footsteps that was followed by the sound of wings unfurling. Then his brother was gone, and he and Chloe were left alone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly, once again reaching to cup her cheek.

She looked at him in surprise. "_Of course _I'm sure."

He struggled to find the right words, not wanting to push her away but trying to do what's best for her. "I don't want to hurt you more than I already have," He said quietly, replying to her surprise. "I have to leave; if we do this, it'll..."

"Hurt, I know," She said, her voice just as quiet. She looked away for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "But it hurts more to know we could've had all this time together and we didn't. It hurts more to think..." Now her voice shook again, and she had to take a breath before continuing, "To think I'd never see you again, especially if I end up in... after... after I die."

An involuntary shudder ran through him at the thought of her death. He had no doubt she'd go to Heaven, even if she doubted it. And then she'd be out of reach for him. Forever. He'd never see her again. He couldn't really bear the thought; he was almost willing to find a way to get the Flaming Sword back just for a way into Heaven.

Still, he did what he could to show her she deserved better. "You can move on," He said gently.

She laughed through the tears shining in her eyes. "Even when I tried I couldn't," She reminded him. "I almost got married and I still... I still couldn't move on."

"I was here. Now-"

"Lucifer," She cut him off, "Shut up." He blinked in surprise, his mouth remaining half-open. She took advantage of it. "I don't need you to protect me. It's my choice and I've made it a long time ago."

"We're partners, Detective, remember?" He asked, his voice soft again. He didn't even notice he slipped back to his old nickname for her. "Protecting you is the least I can do."

She smiled through her tears. "Yeah," She said, her voice just as soft, "We're partners, Lucifer. Which means we do things together. That's the only thing that matters."

He shook his head slightly, unable to translate his emotions into words. He couldn't believe she was in his life, let alone in love with him. He wasn't worthy of her; he was sure of it. Yet here she was, saying these wonderful things, and all he wanted was to take her in his arms and never let her go.

On an impulse, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her, revelling in the sensation of being this close to her. He'd kissed _a lot_ of men and women, but none of those kisses ever came close to what he felt in the few times he got to kiss Chloe. As he let his hands move down to her waist, to hold her close to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back as passionately as he was kissing her. He could feel her, even through their clothes, pressing closer to him. His brain was blissfully silent; with her kissing him like that, there was nothing to think about, other than how bloody _good_ it felt to finally have her there with him.

When his eyes opened — when did he even close them? — to find the quickest way back upstairs to her bedroom, his gaze landed on the table. Seeing the candlelight was enough to remind him of the date she'd planned.

_I want to do this right. _

He broke the kiss, letting go of her entirely. She opened her mouth to say something — probably ask why he'd stopped — but he spoke before she could.

"No nineties music?" He teased with a smile.

She chuckled. The instant he pulled back she'd tensed, perhaps expecting him to leave, but now that she understood what he thought of, she relaxed in front of him. "I thought music is your thing," She retorted, and there was such warmth in her eyes that he had to fight himself not to grab her and take her to her bedroom anyway.

"My piano would've come in handy." He shrugged the thought off and then turned to the table. "How did you know to set it up tonight?"

"I didn't," She replied, bringing their meal over. He smiled again when he saw it was her dad's special sandwich. "I did it every night for the past three nights; ever since Maze told me you've been here."

He shook his head slightly in amazement and quickly poured wine into both glasses. "Chloe..." He hesitated, trying to find the words to express just how he was feeling, just how grateful he was for this opportunity to do this with her.

"I know," She said simply. And looking into her eyes, he had no doubt she did, indeed, know exactly how he was feeling.

* * *

He got up as soon as she did, already knowing what she had in mind. Even though he'd been trying to get to that point with her for a long time, he could feel sudden nervousness creeping in. It wouldn't be the same with her. He didn't have that affect on her, drawing out her desires. He would have to figure things out alone. Combined with how desperately he wanted to do things right, not to let her down, it almost made him too nervous to make a move. And that alone was almost enough to shake him. Desire was _his_ thing! He couldn't lose _that_ with her!

She took his hand and led him back upstairs to her bedroom. His mind still reeling, he kept her pace, making sure to keep a step between them. He hoped she couldn't see how nervous he was. It was _embarrassing_.

And then they reached the bedroom door and she was kissing him again, and all of a sudden, everything was crystal clear. Being with her wasn't unnerving. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced. And not being able to use his power was just adding to it. He knew instinctively that it would only make it more intimate.

Focusing on how it felt to hold her, he pulled her closer, pressing her to him. It seemed to have the same affect on them both; he started pulling her pyjamas shirt up just as she pushed his suit jacket off him, forcing him to let go of her to take it off.

But before she could move to do the buttons on his shirt, he stopped her. "Chloe," He said softly, "Are you sure?"

She looked back at him, and all of a sudden he could almost _feel_ just how certain she was about this.

"I think it's been long enough," She replied, her voice just as soft.

"Can't argue with that," He said, grinning.

She smiled back at him and opened her mouth to say something more, but he didn't let her. Instead, he bent his head and kissed her once again, giving in to his feelings for the woman who changed his life, who'd saved him from himself. Chloe. _His_ Chloe. Nothing mattered as long as she was there with him. As long as he could feel her skin against his. As long as he could see the love in her eyes, hear it in the way she said his name. Nothing else mattered. Only Chloe.

* * *

His eyes focused on the woman in his arms, he gently brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. She smiled as she looked back at him, her eyes somehow filled with exactly the same emotions he felt. Love. Happiness. Satisfaction.

"Beautiful," He murmured, letting his fingers travel over her cheek and down to her neck. He could spend the rest of eternity looking at her — and in his case, it was _literally _eternity — and he wouldn't even mind. He was sure of it.

"When do you need to go back?" She asked quietly, reminding him of the deal he had with Amenadiel.

He sighed. "Soon," He replied, his voice just as quiet. They were nearing the end of the third hour since his brother left; taking any more than that for themselves would mean breaking his word. He hated the idea of leaving her even more than he did the last time around. "We still have some time, though. Get some sleep. You're going to need it, after the last three nights."

She blushed lightly, silently telling him that he was right in assuming she hardly slept while waiting for him. "I didn't think you're the cuddling type, Lucifer," She teased. "None of your ex-partners mentioned that when we interviewed them."

He chuckled, but when he replied, his voice was serious. "None of my ex-partners were people I loved," He said softly.

Tears shining in her eyes, she whispered, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He caressed her cheek once again, letting his fingers linger on every inch of skin he could reach. He wanted to remember it as perfectly as possible. "I can't avoid going back to Hell, but while I'm here, whatever we're doing — if it's a candlelit dinner or a playlist of your favourite songs — I want to do this right. You deserve that, Chloe. That and so much more."

She took a shaky breath. "I love you, Lucifer," She whispered, her voice slightly choked. Her gaze was full of so many more words, so many more emotions, and he hoped she could see in his eyes just how deep his feelings for her were.

"I love you, Chloe," He said softly, tears filling his own eyes in response to her words. The words seemed pale compared to the depth of his emotions, but they were all he had. She blinked quickly, trying to get rid of her tears, and he pulled her when closer, kissing her gently, his thumb stroking her cheek. He would cherish that feeling for the rest of his life, he knew it.

"Will I see you again?" She asked, her voice quivering lightly, when they broke the kiss.

He sighed again. "I don't know," He replied quietly. "I hope so, but..."

"Okay." She tried to smile, putting on a brave face for him, but he shook his head slightly, telling her he wasn't fooled. She gave it up instantly. "Even if I don't..." She said quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks, "It was worth it. I don't regret this, Lucifer. This night, these past few years... they were worth it. I wouldn't have given any of it up."

He could feel his own tears escaping his eyes at her words, but he ignored them, focusing on her. "Me neither," He said softly as he gently wiped her tears away. "But don't tell Amenadiel I said that; he already thinks he knows better than everyone else."

She laughed at that, and he smiled at the sight of her laughing, at the sound of her laughter, at the fact he was once again responsible for making her laugh. Even the smallest things — making her laugh, feeling her skin, listening to her breathing — seemed to be more satisfying with her. Everything about her was special.

Feeling a sudden, inexplicable need to taste the sound, he pulled her closer and kissed her once again. This kiss was different, though; there was a sense of desperation in it, as their forced separation loomed above them for the first time that night. It was almost like they were trying to fit a lifetime's worth of sweet, loving moments into this one kiss.

"Lucifer?" She whispered as she lay back down, letting her eyes drift shut.

"Yeah?" He asked softly. His arm wrapped around her, keeping her snug against him, and he let his fingers run over her skin, making her giggle. Even just holding each other felt perfect.

"Even if all we get is these stolen moments like tonight... I won't regret any of them."

He pressed a kiss to her hair, breathing in her scent. "Me neither," He whispered. He knew he'd have to go back to Hell, and soon — as soon as she fell asleep, probably. But at the very least, he could enjoy this moment a while longer. And that alone was almost worth the eternity he spent in Hell.


End file.
